Past, Present and Future
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: AU. Sequel to "Water in the Brain". After having his shunt repaired, Kendall returns to school after a month. Only to find out that Ozzy now goes there. Haunted by his past, Kendall struggles to maintain the somewhat normal life that he has come to know.


**Well guys, I know that I kind of disappeared for some time. I've just been really busy. I've started several one-shots though, as well as a new story that might have Kogan in it. Not so sure yet. However, I won't post it until I'm done with it. It's a multi-chpter, so it'll take a while...**

**This story is Ajay's (BooBearSchmidt's). It's a sequel to her story, Water in the Brain. I am taking over it, and she will be taking over my story, Loving You Hurts the Most. She wrote the first two chapters. Hope you all like it. :)**

* * *

Kendall felt a sense of disorientation as he started to wake up. He felt as if he really didn't know where he was and why he was there. All he really remembered was going to James' house to talk to him, the headache, going home, breaking down in front of the guys, the nightmare, Logan comforting him, his mom coming home, his mom pressing on his shunt, falling back to sleep, waking up, and feeling worse and going to the hospital- Wait...

Hospital.

He remembered his mom bringing him here to see the doctor- Oh. Now it all made sense to the blond.

His mom had brought him to the doctor to figure out why his head was hurting so much. once there, they had seen Dr. Kulkarni and they had done a CT scan on Kendall's brain. When they had done the scan, they had discovered that the tube in Kendall's body, that was used to drain the extra fluid away from his brain, had broken off of the shunt.

The last thing he remembered was lying on the operating table waiting to be put to sleep for his surgery.

The door to the hospital room that he was still staying in, opened. His mom immediately engulfed him in a tight hug. When his mom released him James, Carlos and Logan also hugged him in return.

"How are you feeling, Kendall?" his mom asked him. Kendall smiled as he laid his head back down on his pillow. He knew he must have put his mom through hell with the surgery and everything in the mere hours that she had been home.

"Okay, I guess," he answered in a quiet voice. His head was still hurting him, but he knew that that was mostly because of the surgery. "My head's just a little sore."

Everyone in the room smiled at him. They all knew in that moment that Kendall was going to be okay. Even if he wasn't, they would make sure that he would be okay eventually.

The boys honestly thought that they would never meet someone like Kendall. That boy was so emotionally strong. He never really let anything, -wether it had to do with his hydrocephalus or not- get him down.

Sure, he had his moments when he felt like the world had its back on him and forgot about him. But didn't everyone?

After everything that he had been through, Kendall was the strongest person that any of the boys ever known. And they all wanted to protect him no matter what. He had been through more than anyone ever had at his age.

The boys had each made a silent vow while they were waiting for Kendall to get out of surgery; that they would never let anyone or anything hurt him ever again. They also had that unspoken agreement that if they ever met Ozzy, they would make him pay dearly for all the pain that he had caused Kendall, emotionally and physically.

They weren't going to dare telling Kendall this, because they knew that Kendall would protest. Saying that he didn't need it or he didn't want it, or probably even more importantly, that he didn't want them getting hurt by Ozzy because of him.

Logan, James and Carlos were each brought out of their thoughts when they heard a soft snore. They each looked down to see that Kendall had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. They each smiled softly down at the boy, glad to know that for now their friend was at peace.

Even though the boys had only known him for a month or so, they all cared for him deeply. And they couldn't bear the thought of loosing him. It would tear them apart.

Kendall had brought them even closer together than they had been in years. It was scary to think that without Kendall Logan, James and Carlos might have drifted apart and just stopped talking altogether.

Before they had met Kendall, they were already beginning to do so. They had been friends all their lives; it just didn't seem like it would feel right to any of them if their friendship had fallen apart.

They were grateful to Kendall for what he had done for them. They wanted to repay him, but they just didn't know how. So, for now, the boys just settled on helping their friend get back on his feet and keeping him safe from anything that would hurt him, and that included Ozzy.

The boys really didn't know if Ozzy knew how badly he had hurt Kendall, or how much emotional damage that he had caused him.

But Logan, James and Carlos were determined to fix it and make sure that if Ozzy ever came back for whatever reason, that Kendall was never hurt again.

Ever.

* * *

**What'ya think?**

**P.S. If you have any questions, feel free to PM BooBearSchmidt.**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
